The Kitchen Bonding
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: What happened when Alexis and Marrine head on to Sistina for a short break before their wedding? It also involves a huge fish, an axe, pudding and Theo's past dunk shenanigans. Tags: Comedy, Romace, Crack, and the Fish. Tags: Romance, Humor, Crack Fic and Alexis being caught by the fish. A/N: Part 2 of the One Too Many series.


Title: The Kitchen Bonding

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

After the war has ended and Alexis went in to terms with the black princess who surrendered in defeat, Theo and his treaty together with the Union lords decided to continue on with the original plan on getting the two leaders in to wedding, however Siluca how grew suspicious with the Mage's association and decided to make plans making sure that the grate hall tragedy would not repeat itself, Marine who believed Siluca went on with the plan and arranged two look a likes and decided to make the supposed wedding a trap.

Finally revealing who the real culprit from the great hall tragedy, the former head of the mage's association and the vampire are caught and later was killed by both Theo and Alexis.

With the grand wedding in preparation Alexis loved to visit Theo and Siluca in Marza and would spend his tile with Marrine there with the other couple, Theo who is now finally enjoying his peace with his soon-to-be-wife in his home land, Siluca learned to cook and do other hobby, one of the village elders which is fond of Theo as he was a child told her about the boy or the young man's favorite dish and food and Siluca learned to make all of them.

* * *

Presently Siluca is joined by Marine in the huge kitchen of Theo's castle, Marrine loved to bake sweets while Siluca loved to perfect the pudding that Theo loves, she hummed happily while she cook, the kitchen staff never mention anything to their dear lord's future wife as she enjoys making food for him.

"Are you always cooking like this? You know you don't do much ass a mage now after the war was over…" said by Marrine trying to have some conversation.

"Not really, I sometimes go with Theo to the villages or the city to check on the people, and I sometimes help people with their crop production for everyone to circulate it around the land" she smiled, "or sometimes Theo and I like to go to his favorite mountain spot and have our walk or picnic there, alone" she shrugged.

"I see" sighed Marrine, "Alexis and I had been busy lately and does not have time to spend it together" she looked sad.

"Look on the bright side, it was him who planned to kidnap you and bring you here in Marza for vacation" giggled by Siluca.

"Lady Siluca and Lady Marrine are so lucky with their men" giggled by the lady head chef of the castle, "I mean, they're both so sweet to you both, while my husband always complain about how I go home late or I complain too much about how my back aches at times" the older woman sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to him? I mean me and Theo at times would fight and all, but we talk it out and he's all mushy and sweet after" said Siluca when suddenly she got startled when arms wrapped her waist and kissed her neck.

"Who's fighting?" asked a bit tired and wet, Siluca turned her head.

"We fight at times, and here, try this?" she scooped a sppn full of creamy pudding that Theo loves and spoon fed him, he opened his mouth wide like he would usually do and munches on it he hummed and truck his nose dipper on the crook of her neck and kissed it without anyone seeing it, he's very affectionate as everyone know and Siluca hates it when he doesn't hold it back, however she finds it cute that the young Duke is deeply in love with her.

"Perfect, but did you add something because it's more sweeter than usual…"

"I added honey, and why are you wet?" she turned to see that he's only wearing his inner white shirt and pants neatly tucked on his boots which is drenched, "You're going to catch cold, go change" she tried to pry him when he sighed.

"Sadly, I can't, I'm till teaching Alexis how to fish in the lake with Lassic and the other guys but it seems the fish learned how to catch Alexis"

Siluca wanted to laugh and Marrine looked at the Duke strangely, "What on earth are you saying?" said Marrine shocked.

"Alexis caught a huge fish and dragged him around" he snorted, "I was about tyo get some axe, just incase he's going to bragged again" with that Siluca burst out in laughter.

Marrine looked at him with a mix of worry and amusement, "Are you serious?" she blinked, see for yourself" he sighed and kissed Siluca in the lips and marched to get some axe or whatever anyweapon he can find just to fight off any huge fish Alexis might stumble on with, on his way back, Lassic and Moreno was out of breath laughing while Juzel wheezed entering, the clamor and panic of the guards outside can be heard and Theo knows he needs to rush out and help either the fish or the white Prince.

"This is better than Theo getting drunk!" said Moreno in amazement and Juzel can't speak because he might die out of breath.

"I GOT THE BIG FISH!" and Marrine knows that was her happy go lucky artist fiancé chirping about the blasted fish.

"So tell me about that drunk Theo thing?" said by Marrine in amusement trying to shrug off her fiancé and his fish.

"I got a long tale to tell you and it would be damn funny!" said by the older lord and Siluca quickly excused herself to hide, Juzel fell on the floor with a loud thud dragging some pots and spatulas with him on the process as his grip on the table loosened from the laughter at the memory about Theo getting drunk and publicly demanding Siluca to sleep with him with his slurry and wobbly state.

Marrine seconds later is hysterically laughing wiping her tears while she was joined by Lassic from the wheezing.

"That was the best idea ever" said by Juzel.

Moments later Alexis burst in the kitchen bringing the huge fish in his arms, the fish was bigger than him and brought it on the kitchen table with glee and stated he caught it.

"From all the fish you had to catch…" said by Marrine sighing at his muddy and drench state, he pouted and looked at her like a puppy.

"I swear, from all the fish on that lake, why does to have to be that monster?" said Theo who's wet all over with an axe on his shoulder and this clothes are disoriented from the things he had been doing.

Marrine can't look at him straight and serious after Lassic's story about him drunk, and now she's laughing her head's off.

"What happened?" Theo looked confused and lost.

"Lord Lassic told him about your drunk experience…" Siluca piped in turning herself around since she now can't look at Marrine straight in the eye.

"It's not like the first or last…" shrugged by Theo and walked to Siluca.

"Wait, there were more?" grinned by the three, Juzel, Lassic and Moreno in amusement.

"You know what, it's better when you eat the rest of the food I made to our room and I'll help you get changed" Siluca dismissed them.

"Best idea ever" he told and followed.

"Wait till Aubestes hears about this" giggled Marrine.

"What is going on?" poor Alexis is lost.

~END~

* * *

A/N: I think I should turn this in to a crack series? LOLOLOLOLOL


End file.
